Un Regalo Especial
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: "Felicidades cáncer, hoy estas en la posición número uno y es tu mejor día del año. Recibirás un regalo muy especial que cambiara tu vida para bien. Tu artículo de la suerte es un dije de tu signo." *MidoTaka*


7 de julio decía su calendario y estaba encerrado en un círculo rojo y con corazones y caritas felices, hechas por su hermana menor. Hoy era su cumpleaños, un día en el cual se volvía el centro de atención lo cual no era de su agrado. Mucha gente hipócrita felicitándolo y deseándole buena suerte cuando otros días ni le dirigen una sola palabra.

Alargo una mano a su buro para tomar sus lentes y ponérselos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y alguien salto sobre el para abrazarlo con fuerza y gritando.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños oni-chan!

Midorima sonrió a medias y dejo que Shizuka, su hermana menor, lo abrazara. La chica se apartó para sonreírle ampliamente y extenderle su regalo.

-Vamos, ábrelo oni-chan. Espero que te guste-murmuro cohibida

Shintaro cogió su obsequio con curiosidad, quito con cuidado el papel de envoltura y una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en su rostro al ver lo que era. Un álbum de él cómo jugador de Shutoku. Estaba lleno de fotos de él y sus compañeros de Shutoku, entrenando o jugando algún partido. Se preguntó cómo es que Shizuka había tomado todas esas fotos si su escuela quedaba lejos de la de él y además estaba en clubes de su escuela (danza y música) pero se dio cuenta al poner más atención a las fotos. Takao le había ayudado a su hermana a tomar las fotos ya que en muy pocas aparecía. Ahora entendía porque tanta exigencia del pelinegro porque sonriera más.

-Gracias Shizuka, me gustó mucho

Su hermana solo sonrió más con los ojos brillando. Luego ella salió de su cuarto y él se incorporó cuando su celular sonó y lo tomo. Tenía 4 mensajes en su buzón de entrada. Kise, Kuroko, Akashi y por supuesto Takao, le habían mandado mensajes felicitándolo aunque el mensaje de Takao decía: "Ne Shin-chan ya eres más viejo y te queda un año menos de vida. XD". Solo eso, no le sorprendió. Suspiro y se fue a bañar. Al salir del baño, se encontró con sus padres quienes lo felicitaron también y como en los últimos años, le dieron dinero como regalo para que se comprara lo que quisiera.

-Lo siento cariño pero tu papá y yo saldremos de la ciudad y regresamos hasta el lunes y Shizu tiene una piyamada así que estarás solo-dijo su mamá tomándolo de las mejillas

Su padre la paso una mano por los hombros de su mujer y sonrió.

-Tienes la casa sola por si quieres hacer una fiesta pero la cuidas, actúen con responsabilidad. Nada de alcohol y esas cosas. Ah, y no se te olviden los globitos po…

-¡No are ninguna fiesta padre!-interrumpió escandalizado Shintaro con el rostro enrojecido

Sus padres le sonrieron y palmearon su espalda.

-Aun así deje una caja de condones en tu recamara por si l…

-¡PAPÁ!

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarte Shin, somos tus padres y doctores. Tú eres un hombre y los hombres tienen sus necesi…

-¡MAMÁ!

Sus padres rieron ante la expresión de su primogénito y se fueron. Shintaro fue a su cuarto y mientras se arreglaba escucho a Oha-asa. "Felicidades cáncer, hoy estas en la posición número uno y es tu mejor día del año. Recibirás un regalo muy especial que cambiara tu vida para bien. Tu artículo de la suerte es un dije de tu signo. Géminis…". Sonrió con algo de sarcasmo. Hoy sería su mejor día del año. Sí, claro. Su familia no iba a estar con él. ¡Su familia y en su cumpleaños! Bajo para desayunar con su hermana ya que sus padres ya no estaban cuando escucho la voz de Takao llamándolo de esa forma tan molesta. Suspiro, tomo sus cosas, se despidió de su hermana y tan solo cerró la puerta detrás de él, unos brazos se enroscaron en su cuello colgándose de él.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIN-CHAN!

Sonrió ligeramente y permitió que el abrazo durara unos segundos más y luego lo aparto bruscamente. Takao rio y le extendió una cajita. Shintaro la tomo, la abrió y saco una pulsera con el dije de su signo zodiacal. Miro algo sorprendido a su compañero que solo sonrió.

-Escuche Oha-asa9 y me imagine que me arias pedalear hasta conseguir un dije de cáncer así que creí que sería mejor idea regalártelo-explico

Midorima acomodo sus lentes ocultando su leve sonrojo y se puso la pulsera.

-Hom…gracias-susurro

Takao amplio su sonrisa y le palmeo la espalda con energía.

-Pero no es mi regalo Shin-chan-el peliverde lo miro-Te tengo otra sorpresa, es un regalo muy especial

A la mente del más alto regresaron las palabras de Oha-asa y sintió una profunda curiosidad. ¿Qué era ese regalo tan especial? Miro como Takao se acercó a la carreta y creyó que iba por su regalo pero se sorprendió cuando se sentó en la bicicleta. Takao volteo a verlo socarrón.

-Ne Shin-chan no seas desesperado. Aun no te lo voy a dar

Midorima suspiro algo molesto y se subió a la carreta. Al llegar a la escuela, Takao camino enfrente de él.

-Abran paso, dejen pasar al cumpleañero, Shin-chan hoy cumple años. Permiso, permiso

Midorima solo atino a sonrojarse y golpear a su sinvergüenza compañero. Tan solo entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar, se vio rodeado de sus compañeros que le felicitaron y dieron sus buenos deseos. Recibió uno que otro obsequio pero el solo quería uno, el de Takao. ¿Qué seria para que fuera tan especial? En el receso sus sempais también subieron a la azotea para felicitarlo y darles sus obsequios.

Como siempre, después de que la práctica termino, Midorima se quedó practicando sus tiros en compañía de Takao que no paraba de hablar.

-¡Ne Shin-chan! ¡Vamos a salir tu y yo para celebrar tu cumpleaños!-exclamo Takao emocionado

Midorima lanzo la pelota y se voltio a verlo.

-No iré a ningún lugar contigo, iré a mi casa a descansar nonadayo

Takao cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho e inflo los cachetes molesto.

-¡Mo, eres un aburrido Shin-chan! ¡Si no salimos no te daré tu regalo! Ne, Shin-chan, será divertido

Midorima lo miro con intensidad. "Recibirás un regalo muy especial que cambiara tu vida para bien." Suspiro. No tenía opción.

-De acuerdo pero haces algo estúpido y me largo

Kazunari sonrió deslumbrantemente y asintió. Terminando fueron a la casa de Midorima para cambiarse y dejo que el moreno lo condujera.

-Es aquí Shin-chan

Midorima levanto la mirada y leyó el nombre del lugar. "Karaoke bar". Sintió un mal presentimiento y más cuando Takao le tapo los ojos y lo hiso caminar.

-¡Oi Bakao, me voy a caer si no miro!

Pero Takao no quito las manos sobre sus ojos y solo rio. Avanzaron unos pasos más y se detuvo cuando Takao se lo indico y aparto las manos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Midorima no podía estar más sorprendido que en ese momento. En ese lugar aplaudiéndole se encontraban Kiseki no sedai, el idiota de Kagami, el sempai de Kise, el tal Kasamatsu, Himuro el hermano de Kagami y compañero de Murasakibara, sus sempais y otros chicos que no conocía. Todos le sonreían. Miro a Takao y este le saco la lengua.

-Ne, tampoco es mi regalo. Ryo-chan y Sei-chan me ayudaron-dijo

Tenía que admitirlo. Nunca se imaginó eso, una fiesta sorpresa. Él tenía planeado…nada. Solo iba a leer un rato, ver quizá tele, cenar algo ligero e ir a dormir. Sonrió ligeramente y acomodo sus gafas. Por el momento Oha-asa no se estaba equivocando. Todo mundo lo felicito y le dieron regalos. Todos cantaron en el karaoke hasta él y Takao se apiado de él, ya que no sabía cantar, y le acompaño, después de todo Takao cantaba muy bien. Ya entrando la noche, todos se fueron a sus casas. Midorima y Takao se fueron juntos. Al llegar a la residencia de los Midorima, Takao le retuvo de un brazo y el peliverde volteo a verlo.

-Ahora si te daré mi regalo Shin-chan-dijo Takao levantando el rostro

Midorima se sorprendió al ver el rostro sonrojado del otro y lo miro suspirar hondo.

-Pero primero quiero decirte algo-cerro los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió-Al principio cuando te conocí creí que eras un chico frio, egocéntrico y egoísta, que se creía superior a los demás por ser un milagro y el nuevo as de Shutoku pero me equivoque. Después de todo este tiempo conviviendo me di cuenta de la verdadera persona que eres. Un total tsundere-sonrió-pero no cualquiera. El tsundere de quien me enamore. Si Shin-chan, estoy enamorado de ti y no me importa que seas hombre y yo también lo sea porque me enamore de quien eres no de lo que eres. De igual manera si hubieras sido mujer o un marciano, me habría enamorado de ti.-sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas-Te amo Shin-chan

Midorima estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar cuando Takao lo abrazo por el cuello para jalarlo y así poderlo besar. El beso fue suave, una simple acaricia de labios que se profundizo cuando Takao cerró los ojos. Luego el beso termino cuando Takao se apartó para verlo a los ojos.

-Ne Shin-chan, ¿te gusto mi regalo?-pregunto picaron con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillando

Midorima seguía sin salir de su shock y parpadeo varias veces seguida asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Takao se la había declarado, lo acababa de besar y le había gustado. Entonces lo comprendió. Poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y haciendo a un lado a su tsunderismo, la paso las manos por la cintura atrayéndolo a él sin dejar de observar sus ojos.

-Quédate conmigo Takao

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para Takao, una confirmación de que el peliverde sentía lo mismo por él. Sin cambiar su sonrisa, le paso los brazos por el cuello otra vez y alzo un poco el rostro para quedar a unos cm.

-Shin-chan quiere hacer cosas coch…

No pudo continuar, los labios de Midorima besándolo la callaron y solo respondió gustoso el beso. El beso tomo fuerza y pasión, reafirmando sus sentimientos y prometiéndose un futuro juntos. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y solo se quedaron viendo.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, todo fue dicho con las miradas y sus sonrisas. Se amaban, eso no era duda alguna. Se tomaron de las manos y fueron al cuarto del más alto con algo de prisa. La noche aún era larga y había otro regalo que entregar y ambos lo deseaban. Las cuatro paredes fueron testigos de cómo se entregaron uno al otro durante horas hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más. Midorima a su lado, acariciaba el cabello de Takao quien dormía profundamente recargado en su pecho y sonrió.

8 de julio. Ayer había sido su cumpleaños, un día donde se volvía el centro de atención y no era de su agrado pero si los siguientes 7 de julio, Takao estaba a su lado, definitivamente contaría los días para que llegara su cumpleaños y seria su día preferido, solo para recibir su regalo. Sin embargo nada sería mejor que Takao, el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado.

Oha-asa jamás se equivocaba.

7 de julio

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIN-CHAN!


End file.
